matessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shio Ra
' Shio Ra', a woman of the Altan tribe. She is a direct decendent of Aov Ra, hero of the Altan. She carries the mark of "Pride" and has always proven a worthy bearer. Background Shio Ra was born one of twelve siblings, each bearing a "Mark of the Hero". (Love, Sacrifice, Bravery, Truth, Avenger, Retribution, Justice, Forgiveness, Death, Soul, Life, and Pride) According to Altan legend, these are the "Twelve Virtues" of heroism and it is taught they reside in everyone. Shio was birthed last, and took her mother's life upon entering the world. For this, she was ousted by her family and constantly felt unwelcome. She became a soldier in the Altan warforce in hopes of proving herself to her father, but despite her graceful movements and deft swordplay nothing pleased him. It was then at her lowest moment, she let down the cold facade and had befriended a fellow soldier. Together, she forgot about her family and her life filled with despair and misery. But life was never fair to Shio and it had no reason to start. The man sodomised Shio exclaiming that one of her history did not even deserve the honor to be implanted with his seed. After the event, Shio closed off the world. Finding only enjoyment in killing all who had caused her pain, starting with her father. She snuck into his tent while he laid with a woman and gutted him from behind as he was inside her. The woman screamed but soon it was nothing more than a gurgle of sounds as blood spewed from the woman's neck. "I see. He is quick to give love to anyone but me."'' 'she cackled as she watched the woman's last moments dwindle. She entered the dwelling of each of her siblings and one by one slaughtered them like helpless livestock, and if they had a family of their own she forced them to watch as she took their lives. When she would get to the last one she would give them a choice: Beg for forgiveness, or die. It mattered not to her, she knew the end of their tale. She ruthlessly butchered her family and after every head of her siblings, she carved their mark onto her flesh. One by one she went until she was at the house of her sister, who bore the mark of forgiveness. She was shocked to find her awaiting her arrival. Her adrenaline rushing, she cleared the distance to her sister and swung her blade. Only to stop right before cleaving her intwain. Shio fell to her knees only to find the embrace of her sister, her arms wrapping around her and emitting a warmth never before felt. Her sister cradled Shio in her bosom, calmy reassuring her that she was safe. Her sister leaned in close, Shio could feel her breath on her ear. '''"You took my mother...tell me how many more lives must be ended before your blood-lust is sated? One such as you...deserves all hell has to offer!" Once again she had let her guard down and was hurt by it. In a blind fury she hacked off the arms of her sister and watched as she tried to inch her way to escape. Shio relished in slicing her calves down the middle and piercing her sides. The pained screams seemed to heal Shio of her anguish. She watched as her sister bled to death and after she was sure she was gone, she picked up a knife and started to carve the symbol onto her body. Right before the knife drew blood, she stopped and instead threw the knife into the corpse of her sister and departed to find a place she truly belonged. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.